


Agony

by Artemis_hunt_goddess



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, Violence, also i suck at naming, and it's like 1 am and i need to get up at 6 am and go to uni rip, pretty shitty bc i have been so busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_hunt_goddess/pseuds/Artemis_hunt_goddess
Summary: I have lived thousands of timelines. I have been the cause of the distress and pain and misery. I have been the one ending each timeline. I laugh and dance and laugh and dance when the world ends and repeats- but two souls cry soundlessly inside me.





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranichi17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/gifts).



_**I.** _

Konoha wails.

Being the pathetic little kid he is, he just pulls his legs to his chest and covers his ears. I laugh. I laugh and crash his friends' skull and make them scream. The blood, the pain, the tears, I love every second of crashing their dreams and lives.

The first breaking point is when I kill the ghost. I pull her purple hair and She –and  _Konoha_  – scream loudly in my ears. I can only laugh at how easy it is to break these pitiful creatures.

"Stop, she's my friend!"

Friend? As if it can be possible. I crash the ghost's head to prove a point to him. Konoha cries helplessly and covers his eyes. I laugh and laugh when I hear the thief and the deceiver cry in agony.

"Kido!"

The ghost has a name, has a family. But no more. None of this can stop me from killing her over and over again, and making the queen reset the time. What’s the importance of their lives and the pitiful details they put in every time? None of them matters when I kill them. Nothing can save them.

Next is the little boy that Konoha feels a strong connection with. I recall his memories, being trapped in the daze and watching him die over and over again. Konoha's breath stutters.

"No, no, please… please not him…."

How should I kill him then? Throw him in front of a truck and see the familiar terror in their eyes? choke him to death? Stomp over him? Shoot him? Which will cause more pain? I move to grab him throat when the deceiver throws himself in front of me.

So the little mouse is going bold again, huh.

Not anymore.

"Please," Konoha whimpers and begs, and I feel the familiar rush of excitement when I put the gun over the deceiver's head and smile at him. The queen is shocked; I can see it in her eyes. she hasn't started crying yet.

"what would you do to save them?" I ask, looking at queen but also asking it from Konoha. Both of them let out a frightened sob.

"Please!"

"I'll do anything!"

I pull the trigger and laugh and laugh when they both fall on their knees.

 

_**II.** _

Haruka shouts.

He's a fighter, I'm surprised. How he can even scream in my head is a mystery to me. I like it. I like strong people. Breaking them is more fun, and I let the laughter bubble inside my throat.

"don't you dare touch her, don't you dare!"

He pushes and fights. He's trying to regain control over my body- Konoha's body, his body.

I look at the unconscious girl, the subject of Haruka's distress. There are lots of wires around her head and body, trapping her in virtual life. I gently touch her cheek and Haruka starts shouting again.

Oh, how I love the waver in their voices while I'm crushing their hopes and dreams.

I pull the wires and the girl's eyes snap open immediately, her eyes are frightened and her heart is beating like a frightened animal.

"Takane… Takane!"

Haruka keeps pushing and screaming her name, and I wonder what can break him, what can push him to the edge so he can't move from sorrow and pain.

"who are you?" The girl asks with badly hidden shaky voice. She tries to act confident and powerful when she can't even register where she is- her eyes keep darting around the place and me, and the gun I have in my hand.

"Takane… run!"

I can see it in her eyes. the fear, the dread, the slow registration.

"Ko-…. Kono-…"

I smile.

Haruka is panting, I can feel the fear and anticipation running in his body. My smile only grows. I lean over her and murmur in her ear,

"Haruka said hi."

Her eyes widen as I pull the trigger and laugh. The girl drops dead cold on the bed and blood colors the white sheets.

Haruka's screams are the most delicious sound I've ever heard.

 

**_III._ **

Haruka and Konoha scream together.

I'm standing in front of the neet boy, unable to move an inch.

"Don't do this, please-"

"You won't kill him, I swear-"

My whole body is pushed back when they both scream in unison,

"he's my friend!"

Sweat gathers around my temples as I try to fight these idiots. Idiot, stubborn, pitiful humans. Will they ever learn? Will they ever stop trying and fighting the power running their lives?

Maybe that's why I like crushing them, revealing the harsh truth that nothing is stable. The only thing that keeps repeating in their lives, is the snakes and the queen gathering them.  _I_  am the one in power.  _I_  am playing with them.

I look at the neet again, who's looking at me with concerned eyes. he's standing in front of the others- the ghost, the attractor, the queen. Their eyes are full of concern and fear. I hate it. I hate it. Are they pitying me? They're the pitiful ones, especially the neet- the one whose entire existence is bound to one person, one girl, the one who's mocking me by staying in the daze.

I won't let them ever mock me.

I clutch my chest and try to control the screaming sounds resonating in my head.

"Not him, not Shintaro-"

"I won't let you-"

I let a smile emerge. The neet's eyes widen, and I know that my smile has frightened him. oh, if you only knew what I'm about to do. I will kill everyone. I will shower in their blood and dance over their corpse- I will torture the neet only to prove a point to the sounds in my head. To prove that I'm the one in control.

"You won't!"

They scream simultaneously and suddenly my body is moving on his own. We are all in control at the same time- we try to move and take control but to no effort.

We put the gun over our head, and smile a teary one. The neet is scared, not knowing what is happening.

"Shintaro-kun… Please take care of the others for me."

The neet takes a deep breath, his eyes going wide from surprise as we pull the trigger and the world goes dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.  
> I dedicate this piece of garbage to Ranichi17 who tends to shower me with Haruka angst. I hope you like this.  
> You can join us at Kagepro Discord server where we praise The Purity and The Holy and The Brightness in the world. which is Kokonose Haruka.  
> I have a tumblr and you can always come and message me~  
> Comments are very appreciated.


End file.
